Journey through the Elemental Jungle
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: Jen and Zero, the weapon miester duo, head for another mission, but during this mission they encounter deadly witches as well as a flirtatious boy who is a mystery in himself. Together the three must defeat these witches but will they make it out of this alive? Has ocs obviously.
1. Prolouge

_Hey everyone! i'm doing my first Soul Eater story! I MAY accept rpcs...I dunno. This will be about Jen and Zero, RPCS! I don't own zero or soul eater! Zero belongs to cherrrrysakura! I only own Jen and the idea for this story! Well I hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

The sun peaked through the thin curtains, coating the blonde girl's pale face. She stirred then squinted her eyes and rolled over and sat up, so the sun was no longer in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, then got out of bed. After showering and putting on her white v-neck tank top that gave a glimpse of her large chest, her black mid-cut short sleeved shirt and black skirt, she put her hair back into a high ponytail. Who is this girl? Her name is Jennifer Minara. She is a miester, and a staff technician. She began to make breakfast for her and her weapon and crush, Zero. Speaking of who, Zero walks into the room. Zero has black hair but the the lower half of his spikey hair, fashioned like Soul's, was blue. He was wearing his black jacket with a light blue shirt underneath and black pants. Jen turns and looked at him.

"Good Morning Zero-kun" Jen said, with a smile

"Morning Jen-chan," Zero grins at her as he sits at their dining room table.", did you sleep well my love?"

Jen blushes slightly, she loves when he calls her 'My love'. She turns to him, after flipping pancakes.

"I slept well, did you?"

Zero nods, for he as well slept good. She turns back to their breakfast so it doesn't burn, smiling. A few minutes of blissful silence later, with only the sound of sizzling bacon ringing in the room, did Jen take their breakfast off the stove, place them in plates, and put them on the table. Zero had already taken out anything else they needed for breakfast. They eat together in comfortable silence until Zero takes their plates and washes them. Jen watches him smiling, so blissfully in love with her weapon who she never wanted to part from. Zero notices her watching him and smirks at her.

"Liking what you see love?" He says teasingly to her

Jen smiles and says with a similar tone "No of course not" while she always loves what she sees, which he already knows

Jen gets up, about to grab her stuff to go to the academy for a mission when she notices the mirror on the wall starting to emit a soft glow. She walks over to the mirror with Zero, both knowing that it's Lord Death informing them of a mission they need to complete. A familiar skull mask is seen on the mirror.

"Hey Hey Hey! Whazzup?" Lord Death chirped quite cheerily.

"Hello Lord Death" the miester and weapon pair greet

"So~ I have a mission for you two. You'll leave immediately to complete this, kay?" Lord Death imforms

They both nod silently urging him to continue and tell them of the mission they must complete.

"There is an island in the Atlantic Ocean, it's pretty much a jungle there and our sources inform us of a group of witches planning to attack Death City with a weapon they have with them. Your mission is to either retrieve this weapon or to destroy it. Whichever is easier for you two~!" Lord Death says, with a serious tone

They nod and say together "We'll leave at once"

"Good, be careful~! See ya!" Lord Death last says before he disappears from the mirror leaving the two to prepare for this mission

The two look at each other before packing for their journey. They assume this would be fairly easy mission so long as they don't collide with any witches, oh how wrong they are….

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, but i promise to try to write longer chapters next time! See ya next chapter! _


	2. Meeting Aries and New Complications

_Hey_ _everyone! Sorry i took so long! so i made up with that with a long 1,243 word chapter! I like this chapter a lot! Sorry if I switched from past to present tenses . It's a really bad habit of mine. Ok I don't own soul eater. Cherrrrysakura owns Zero. I own Jen. This idea for the witches was given to me by Gold-Bunni-123. Thanks for that! Now enjoy the story!_

* * *

The trip to the island was uneventful besides the pouring rain, but the couple didn't mind that much, since they had taken a plane ride to the isolated island. Zero glances down at his lover. Jen was listening to her iPod, mouthing the words as she listened, which Zero figured out that the song she was listening to was 'At The Beginning'. Zero shakes his head a bit, their friends had told them many times before that it was their song, and he himself would have to agree. Jen looks at Zero and smiles before shifting to look at him.

"Are you ready to take down these witches Zero-kun?" she asks him, as she rests her head on his on his shoulder

"Ready as I'll ever be my lovely miester" He chuckles

"Sweet talking me will get you everywhere babe" Jen smirks

"Oh trust me I know~" Zero says as he leans, capturing her lips in his own

Jen eagerly kisses back; loving the feel of his lips on hers, and deepens the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeper with equal eagerness. This continued for a while before the two heard a loud incessant beeping. They quickly parted and ran to the cockpit to realize that the pilot was jumping out of the plane.

"What are you doing!? We haven't landed on the island yet!" Jen states furiously

"The engines have failed; we'll crash once we hit the island. I suggest you jump as well if you don't wish to die!" Those were the final words he said before he jumps out the door

Zero sighs aggravated and grabs their bags, tossing Jen her bag as she grabs the parachutes. Jen looks at Zero worriedly, the wind had picked up and she was worried that they would be swept into the whipping winds and taken farther from the island they must go to where the witches reside; this mission was getting more difficult by the minute. The two grasps hands as the jump with the parachutes on their backs and backpacks on their fronts. The wind suddenly stops and they were freefalling at this point for a while until the wind had again taken sudden speed sending them flying towards a group of rocks. Jen then realizes, a witch must be controlling the wind, and looks at her partner. Zero understood that look at once, ditching the parachute and going into his weapon form. His long silver staff attaches to a blue, glistening globe which a black scythe with a black stripe along the middle and covering the rest of the scythe came out the globe. Jen flips backwards, after ditching her own parachute once she was low enough, and landed on a rock, she almost lost her balance due to the slipperiness the rain caused but crouches then standing back up once she regains her balance.

"Show yourself witch!" Jen spat as she looks around for the witch

"As you wish" a voice states like a whisper in the wind.

Jen looks around, then, finally spotting the witch. She was tall and had almost paper white skin. She had long, white hair that stayed down to her toes most likely, but due to the wind her hair was whipping around her, just like Jen's own golden hair, and she has thin eyes like silver that gave you the illusion of endless whipping freedom _(AN: Air symbolizes freedom, thus I wrote that)_. The witch was wearing an off-white short to her knees dress with a silver corset around her bosom, black thread that went in her corset also wrapped around her shoulders down to her middle finger on both arms as well as from her thighs to her toe. Around the witch's shoulder had a flying raven tattoo with above it was the Japanese symbol for air. The witch didn't look any older then she! Jen's eyes narrow as she got into a fighting stance. The witch didn't look threatened at all, if anything she looked bored. This insulted the blonde miester.

"Who are you witch!? " Jen demands

"If you must know, my name is Aries, the witch of the wind!" the witch states proudly

Jen rolls her eyes and jumps onto a higher rock and was ready to fight until her dearest weapon's face appeared on the globe, his face knitted with worry.

"Jen our job is not to fight the witch! Just ignore her and let's get going! The sooner we find it, the sooner we can leave!" Zero reminds his beautiful miester

Jen sighs and nods, giving the witch one last glare, as if sending a message that she wasn't finishes with her yet and jumped from rock to rock going to the island, which she notices was quite close.

"I'll let you go this time girl, but next time…" Aries smirks once the blonde disappeared onto the island ", my sisters and I will have that weapon of yours and you will not be able to do anything about it.

* * *

Jen shudders having a bad feeling as she walked around the deserted, well somewhat deserted, island in search of a secluded, safe place to make camp, knowing that they will not finish this mission within a day, it was too complex and advanced for it to be completed in such a short amount of time. As she searches, an unknown being watched her every move.

"Any sign of a safe place to stay babe?" Zero asks her but only gets a shake of the head as a reply

Just as she was about to go in a different direction, she senses movement, and only by luck, did she block the attack…from a flower? Jen blinks then notices as the vegetation around her started to come to life. She slashes the flower that was in front of her, and then noticed a soul come out of it. She gaped and then blocked an attack from a tree and realized what she had to do. She dodged attacks from the tree and ran up the branch and slashed its face after stabbing a hole in it. She turned to the next plant after finishing off the tree, her scythe and globe started to glow a light blue and she made the movement of an upward slash into the air, and icicles flew out and pierced the group of flowers as souls came out of the once alive flowers. She turns to the others and did the same for every group of flowers until there was nothing left then the last two trees to fight. Again her weapon glows a color, but this time it was a light brown and a column of earth came out as she made an air slash through the two trees, which is where the earth column went through. Jen relaxes her position and walks over to the floating souls with a sad expression. Her sad expression turned in one of shock when the sudden figure appeared and took off with the souls; the figure's laugh was their parting card as they disappeared into the trees. Jen sighed and tossed Zero into the air. He lands with grace on the ground in his human form and looked at his girlfriend with worry.

"Jen what's wrong?" He asks as he cups her cheek in his hand

"Zero, this mission just got a lot more complicated"

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed that! I'll try update as soon as I can. Send me ideas for the witches of Water and Fire if you have any! Bye!_


	3. Embaressing Situation and A New Ally

_Hey everyone! I got bored and decided I'd write up the next chapter. Tell me what you think! Oh! and I don't own soul eater. I own Jen and the new character who is appearing in this chapter. Cherrrrysakura owns Zero. Also thank you to cherrrrysakura who helped me with some of the story that I needed some help putting Zero into character! So without further ado, enjoy the story!_

* * *

"This is TOO easy! Death thinks that a measly miester and weapon can stop us? How foolish of him!"

"Now now don't get too cocky dear sister, but you're correct, it was a foolish move on Death's part"

"I wouldn't call them measly, that miester knows what she's doing. She destroyed my pretty flowers and trees! AND released the souls! I have to get some more souls now"

"Now sisters, let's wait for the right moment, and we'll destroy them! For now, let's introduce ourselves to our guests hmm? You girls know what to do"

* * *

Jen walks through the forest, pushing branches out of the way as she search for water. They were lucky enough to find a cave, abandoned and hidden, perfect to stay at for the moment. Jen steps over any roots in the way of her target and starts to lose her patience. Where is the water in the damned jungle?! She was beginning to lose her patience in finding water and tempted to go back and meet up with Zero, who went to collect firewood for later when the sun went down. Her patience pays off when she found an oasis. She cheers to herself, relieved to have FINALLY found water that they can drink. She walks to the edge of the water and looks at her reflection and scrunches her nose at it. Her silky long blonde locks were now knotty and had leaves in it and it was messy from the fight before as well as having a few small branches in it. Her soft pale flesh was coated with sweat and dirt. Her usual bright thin blue eyes had an aggravated look to them. Her white shirt had brown spots from the dirt and had a few tears from the fight. The same went for her black skirt and jacket. Her black boots had mud all over them. She was disgusted with her appearance. She looks up and finds a waterfall. She smiles, Zero wouldn't mind waiting for her a bit right? She walks over to the waterfall after collecting a few bottles of fresh water from the oasis. She places the bottles next to a rock. She begins to strip to nothing, putting her clothes on a rock along with her bra and panties and takes her hair out of the ponytail, letting her long blonde hair down, brushing against her rear. Slipping into the water, she shivers at the coolness to it but relaxes, finally to be clean. She dunks her head in the water and runs her fingers through her hair, untangling her hair as well as cleaning the dirt and grime and ridding her hair of the branches and leaves. She surfaces and starts to rub her face with the water; it felt good to be somewhat clean of the dirt and sweat. Pushing her hair onto her head, out of her eyes, and over her shoulder, she sits on a rock under the small waterfall and hums at the water going down her body. She sat there for a few minutes enjoying the water before she whipped around punching whatever was behind her in the face. The figure fell back into the cave behind the waterfall. She turned and stood in the cave ready to fight, but didn't expect to see who she saw. It was a boy, she'd say around her age, having messy black hair that was slightly in his eyes. He was tan with a small scar going through his right eye, which his eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald. He was wearing tight fitting black pants and had no shirt, his chest had scattered scars all over, a small x along his side a long one from his other side to his abdomen. He was also barefoot. Jen blushes after looking the male in front of her over. Ok sure she had a boyfriend, but damn was this guy pretty sexy. He looks up at her with a slight aggravated expression.

"Geez what was that for?" Said the boy

"You shouldn't have sneaked up on me!" she counters

"You're in MY waterfall!"

"I don't see your name on it! Also, what IS your name anyway?"

"Who wants to know?"

With a sigh she replies "My name is Jen, im not your enemy" If he was a witch, he would have attacked her by now

His expression softened and he got up from the floor "The name is Jason" Then a sudden smirk comes across his face

She blinks "What are you smirking about?"

"Love that outfit babe, totally should wear it more" He states as he points to her body

She looks down and almost screams. She forgot she was naked.

* * *

"So Blondie what are you doing here? We don't get many visitors on this island" Jason asks as he leans against a rock watching the miester

Jen now clothed but left her jacket off, looks at him as she puts her hair in a bun to keep it off her neck. She rolls her eyes at the nickname he had given her, how original.

"Well Jason, my partner and I are here on a mission, which that is none of your business" she says bluntly draping her jacket over one shoulder standing up

"Going so soon?"

He pulls Jen into his lap, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and left her no room to move. Jen gasps at the closeness to the boy and tries to shimmy out of the grip but she realizes one thing. This is a grip that a miester would learn to trap their target; Jason was a miester like her. He smirks and leans, lips inching close to hers. She looks at his lips and shuts her eyes, oh god, she only wants to kiss Zero! Sure Jason looks like a sex god but she only wants Zero! She'd have to beg for forgiveness. His lips only millimeters away from her own until…

"What in death's name is going on here?!"

Jen's head snapped towards the voice. There stood her beautiful boyfriend, who had a look of pure rage on his face. He was not happy, that would be an understatement. His right shoulder had taken form of an orb while the rest of his right arm had turned into a scythe. He was DEFIANTLY ready to fight this guy. Jason quirks his eyebrow at the weapon, who looked ready to slice this guy's head off and tightens his grip on Jen. A squeak escapes Jen's lips.

"And who might you be?" Jason questions

"Her boyfriend, now unless you want to lose your head, let go of my girl" Zero threatens, dangerously jealous and angry

"Is that so? Then…," Jason plants a kiss on Jen's lips, shocking both the miester and weapon ", make me"

In a flash, Jason was in the water and Jen was in Zero's arms, which were both regular form now. Zero holds his love close to him, glaring at the threat to his love, who was getting up.

"Made you! Now, do NOT touch MY girl!" Zero snarls

Jen rubs Zero's cheek to soothe him and places a kiss on his cheek to calm him down. She gets out of his arms and helps Jason. Zero looked dumbstruck at the fact that his girlfriend is helping the guy who forced a kiss onto her. But as she helps Jason up, once he was up, she slaps Jason across the face. He laughs softly rubbing his cheek which had a red handprint on it.

"I deserved that" Jason says bluntly

"Yes, yes you did. Don't do that again. But why didn't you tell me you were a miester Jason?" Jen asks

A flash of pain went across his face as she mentioned miester, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared

"You never asked"

* * *

_Ooo looks like we have a new character! What is he hiding? Well, I know so you all have to wait to find out! Review with what you all think of him! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as i did writing! Bye!_


End file.
